Fâcheux Contretemps
by Bittersweet Revenge
Summary: Les jeunes Animagis de Poudlard ont un problème... ils ont attrapés un virus qui les fait transformer quand ils sont émotionels où quand ils se font bousculer par qqn du sexe opposé... [slash... et het]
1. Default Chapter

~Titre : Contretemps Fâcheux  
  
~Auteur : Bittersweet Revenge  
  
~Sommaire : Les jeunes Animagis de Poudlard font face à un gros problème... Ils ont attrapés un virus qui les fait transformer quand ils sont trop émotionels où quand ils sont bousculés par une personne du sexe opposé...  
  
~Côte : PG-13, pour ma sécurité... pour l'instant... -_-  
  
~Genre : action/romance (het et slash!)  
  
~Couples : bien... je ne suis vraiment pas sûre quel couple mais il y aura du slash avec Sirius, donc vous êtes prévenus... il y aura aussi un peu de James/Lily...  
  
~Disclaimer : Les persos et les lieux sont à J.K.Rowling, et une partie de l'histoire est inspirée du manga 'Fruits Basket', dans lequel des membres d'une famille maudite se transforment en l'animal de leur zodiaque chinois quand ils sont bousculés par les membres du sexe opposé. ^_^  
  
~[A/N] : Bien le bonjour, tout le monde! Me revoici encore avec une autre fic... je suis dans ma période d'inspiration donc j'écris tout un peu à la va-vite, mais bon... ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapitre 1 : Métamorphagus  
  
Sirius ouvrit subitement ses yeux. Sans bouger, il prit conscience qu'il était dans son lit, dans son dortoir, les rideaux rouges de son lit à baldaquin fermés autour de lui. Il entendit la respiration paisible de James, son meilleur ami, dormant dans le lit à proximité du sien. En tendant un peu l'oreille, il sut que Rémus était toujours dans les bras de Morphée et que Peter roupillait en ronflant doucement.  
  
Une période indéfinie de temps s'écoula avant qu'il se demande pourquoi au juste il s'était réveillé en sursaut. Il bailla et secoua sa tête violament, repoussant les avances du sommeil. Il s'étira lentement en gémissant peinardement. Il sourit puis s'éffondra sur son matelas, soupirant avec contentement.  
  
« James? » Il appela. « Lunard? Pete? »  
  
Le silence lui répondit.  
  
Décidant qu'attendre le réveil de ses amis lui serait une perte de temps, Sirius sauta sur ses pieds et enfila une robe de chambre rouge qui contrastait assez bien avec ses pyjamas blancs en flanelle. Il fit quelques pas en avant puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre la plus proche de son lit.  
  
Il vit un ciel étoilé parsemé de nuages grisâtres, une lune en croissant et les vastes terres de Poudlard inondées par la paisible lumière nocturne. Il ne devait pas être bien loin de deux heures du matin.  
  
« Mais pourquoi j'me suis levé, moi? » Se demanda-t-il.  
  
Il lança un regard circulaire dans la pièce mais rien n'attira son attention. Avec un haussement d'épaules, il marcha vers la sortie, empoignant la carte des Maraudeurs qui traînait sur la malle d'école de James au pied du lit de celui-ci et sa baguette qui se trouvait par terre au beau milieu de la pièce, trônant sur une belle pille de livres, de feuilles et de linge sale.  
  
Sirius descendit dans la salle commune et ne fut pas surpris de la trouver complètement vide.  
  
« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, » dit-il clairement, sa baguette pointée sur la carte.  
  
De fines lignes tracées à la plume apparurent et sillonnèrent le parchemin, reproduisant le château de Poudlard. Tous les points, affichant chaque élève de l'école, étaient regroupés dans quatre coins différents du château. Chacun se trouvant dans son dortoir, dans sa maison respective, mais un point solitaire se promenait au sixième étage. Ce point était étiqueté 'Severus Rogue'.  
  
« Qu'est ce que cet imbécile fait hors de son dortoir à deux heures du matin? » Bougonna Sirius, s'étalant dans un des sofas devant le foyer dans lequel se trouvait que des cendres et le reste d'une bûche abandonnée par le feu.  
  
Sirius s'amusa à regarder le point du Serpentard se promener dans les couloirs pendant quelques minutes mais son visage s'illumina d'un sourire de chenapan en pensant que lui sauter à la figure au beau milieu de la nuit avait de quoi le rendre insomniaque à vie, et c'est donc de cette façon que Patmol se retrouva en train de poursuivre Severus en utilisant la carte des Maraudeurs.  
  
Il le retrouva très facilement vers le quatrième étage et se cacha au croisement de deux couloirs, jetant de fréquents coups d'?ils à la carte des Maraudeurs. Finalement, son ennemi s'approcha et ses pas légers se firent entendre. Sirius rangea la carte... se prépara a bondir... et sortit de sa cachette en poussant un cri terrible.  
  
La réaction du Serpentard resta gravée dans la mémoire de Patmol. Il avait fait un pas en arrière, un regard bien surpris sur son visage, avait trébuché dans le vide et se planta au sol un regard confus sur le visage, n'ayant toujours pas reconnu le Griffondor, ce qui ne prit pas plus de temps. Un regard haineux se créa sur son visage.  
  
« Comme tu est con, Black, » lança le Serpentard.  
  
« Imbécile. » siffla Sirius, arrêtant de rire.  
  
« Crétin. »  
  
« Idiot. »  
  
« Triple sot. » continua Severus.  
  
« Andouille. »  
  
« Connard. »  
  
« Abruti. »  
  
« Débile. »  
  
« Primate. »  
  
« Oligophène! » lança Severus, utilisant son vocabulaire d'érudit.  
  
« ... Hein? »  
  
Severus lui lança un sourire sournois. Il allait répondre quand Sirius prit la parole de nouveau.  
  
« C'est quoi *ça*? » exclama le Griffondor.  
  
Un large nuage de fine poussière bleuté était suspendu dans les airs au beau milieu du couloir, avancent librement sans l'aide naturelle du vent.  
  
« C'est quoi? » Murmura Severus, faisant quelques pas vers l'étrange nuage.  
  
« T'es pas capable de trouver tes propres question, espèce de perroquet? » demanda Sirius et suivant le Serpentard. « Tu... tu penses que c'est dangereux? »  
  
« Ça n'en a pas l'air... »  
  
« Que faites vous là? » demanda une troisième voix de l'autre bout du couloir.  
  
Les deux étudiants se retournèrent et virent leur professeur de métamorphose marchant à grands pas dans leur direction.  
  
« Oh non! » Maugréa Severus, se retournant vivement vers le Griffondor. « Toi, tu vas me le payer! »  
  
« Vingt-cinq points de vos maisons respectives! » Cria leur professeur. « Et... -OH! » s'exclama-t-elle en voyant le nuage.  
  
« C'est quoi, professeur? » voulut savoir Patmol, ignorant ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
  
« Métamorphagus, » murmura professeur McGonagall.  
  
« Quoi? » dirent les deux étudiants à l'unisson.  
  
« Ils sont bien jolis aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas, Minerva? » une voix douce s'exclama.  
  
Le trio se retourna et vit le directeur de l'école en robe de nuit de velours mauve avec de drôles de pantoufles pointues de la même couleur, avançant calmement vers eux. Sirius entendit chuchoter Severus qui se disait que les choses allaient de mieux en mieux. Le Serpentard était plutôt surpris que Sirius ne semblait pas du tout préoccupé de s'être fait attrapé hors des dortoirs au beau milieu de la nuit et paraissait tout simplement curieux de la chose qui volait non loin d'eux.  
  
« Bonsoir, messieurs Black et Rogue, » dit-il calmement. « Ce que vous voyez est un nuage de Métamorphagus, un virus qui passe de temps en temps à travers Poudlard à la recherche de jeunes gens avec la capacité de se transformer en un animal quelconque. »  
  
Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent avec effroi.  
  
« Quoi? » demanda-t-il précipitamment, faisant un saut hors de l'atteinte du mystérieux nuage.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Black, ce virus ne touche que les Animagis, » le directeur continua. « Et Minerva est une Animagi assez expérimenté et donc ce virus ne l'atteint plus maintenant. »  
  
« Qu'est ce que ce virus fait? » demanda à son tour Severus, s'éloignant du nuage plutôt rapidement, l'observant avec étonnement.  
  
« C'est bien compliqué à dire, » dit le professeur Dumbledore. « Minerva? »  
  
« Il attaque les jeunes Animagis et leur colle après pour des mois, je vous le dis par expérience! » lança leur professeur de Métamorphose, une flamme de colère dans ses yeux. « Il transforme à l'improviste leur porteurs, attirent des maladies courantes comme le rhume, et pour le bouquet, il les font transformer quand ils font contact avec la gente opposée où quand leurs émotions surfassent trop. »  
  
Sirius continuait à s'éloigner, gardant un ?il sur le nuage bleu qui continuait son chemin calmement.  
  
« Y a-t-il un vaccin? » demanda le Serpentard.  
  
« Non, » répondit le professeur de métamorphose. « Et pouvez vous me dire pourquoi vois êtes hors de vos lits, par la barbe de Merlin? »  
  
Sirius était presque au bout du couloir et allait se retourner et partir en courant quand il heurta une forme invisible et tomba à la renverse. James, Rémus et Peter apparurent au milieu de nul part, Lunard cachant la cape d'invisibilité sous son pyjama.  
  
« Promenade nocturne? » demanda le directeur.  
  
Professeur McGonagall allait tout juste leur crier quelque chose quand le nuage de Métamorphagus s'agita. Tous regardèrent le nuage progresser beaucoup plus rapidement pour encercler tous les élèves présents. Severus, Sirius, James, Rémus et Peter se mirent à éternuer tandis que la poussière bleue se dissipait.  
  
« Professeur, » dit Minerva sans quitter des yeux les élèves, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. « Je pense que nous avons un gros problème. »  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bon, je suis dans ma période d'examens et donc donnez moi au moins une bonne semaine avant le prochain chapitre, ok? Et pour vous le dire maintenant, il y a un Animagi qui va vous surprendre... ^_^  
  
Reviewez, s.v.p.! C'est seulement équitable de me donner une petite review si vous avez lu... 


	2. Le Gros Problème en Question

Merci pour les beaux reviews encourageants!!!  
  
Cyngathi : Hé oui! Sevy est un animagus! Mais il y en a aussi un autre que je n'ai pas mentionné... héhéhé... il est dans ce chapitre... ^_^Merci beaucoup!  
  
Turandoz : Merci beaucoup pour ce beau compliment 8-) Hé oui! Severus est un Animagus mais je ne vous dirai pas en quoi il se transforme encore... lol, merci!  
  
Mircrobe : Merciiiii!!! Moi aussi j'adore ce manga! Et j'ai tellement hâte au 9!!! Hatsu est mon perso préféré. Et toi?  
  
Eline2 : _ y'avait pas d'examen blanc! C'était touts des 'vrais' et je suis un petit peu embetée parce que je n'ai pas bien étudié pcq... j'écrivais tout le temps (mon péché mignon)! Mais bon, c'est allé couci- couça... Bien, merci!  
  
Saria3 : Ma relation avec l'école est bizarre. Je l'aime seulement car c'est un des seuls endroits où je peux relaxer, j'ai toujours besoin d'être encombrée de devoirs pour me sentir 'ok'. C'est très bizarre -_-? Mais pour l'animagus qui va vous surprendre... ce n'est pas Sevy!!!  
  
Meestyk_lay : Ouaip, Rogue est un Animagus! Merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite!  
  
Lululle : lol! Un beau problème! Merci pour tes encouragements! ^_^  
  
Mystick : ok! (o_o) Pas de problème! La voici la suite! ^_^  
  
Sirie-stefie : Merci, j'espère que tu aimeras!  
  
Zhusidinuo : Oui, c'est inspiré de Fruit Basket ^_^ Sev est un animagus et je crois que je vais peut être le mettre *cough cough* dans le même animal que dans ta fic (trop cool! Va updater!) ...mais il y a un AUTRE Animagus! Merci pour ton review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapitre 2 : Le Gros Problème en Question  
  
Les Maraudeurs étaient assis dans le bureau de leur directeur le lendemain matin durant le petit déjeuner. Un ensemble de thé et des biscuits se trouvaient dans un grand plateau en argent qui voletait près des élèves qui étaient maintenant vêtus en uniforme scolaire. Tous ne préféraient pas parler, leurs yeux fixés sur le tapis vert couvrant le sol.  
  
Professeur Dumbledore les observait sévèrement à travers ses petites lunettes mais il devait bien trouver quelque chose d'amusant puisque un petit sourire s'était formé sur le coin de ses lèvres.  
  
« Jamais une telle chose est arrivée à Poudlard, » commença-t-il. « Dans toute mes années... je n'ai vue que votre professeur de métamorphose se faire toucher par ce virus. Les autres Animagus enregistrés par le Ministère ne l'ont jamais attrapé car il est trop rare. Et maintenant, je me retrouve avec un groupe d'élèves Animagus non déclarés. Je me demande bien si vous voyez dans quel trouble vous vous trouvez, messieurs. »  
  
« Mais c'était pour Lun-, euh, pour Rémus, professeur! » avoua James. « On ne pouvait pas le laisser tout seul comme ça! »  
  
« Je comprends, monsieur Potter, mais le problème n'est pas là, » expliqua le directeur. « Vous êtes des Animagus non déclarés et si le Ministère apprend votre situation, vous allez êtres dans de beaux draps. De très beaux draps. Car ils vont ensuite se rendre compte qu'un loup-garou étudie à l'école et peut maintenant se transformer à l'improviste à cause de ce virus. Les loups-garous sont un peu comme des Animagus, mais ils deviennent littéralement sauvages en se transformant. Vous pouvez imaginer ce qui se passerait si- »  
  
« Et qui dit que le Ministère doit l'apprendre? » lança Sirius. « On peut faire attention et tout ce passera très bien. »  
  
Le professeur sourit.  
  
« Monsieur Black, il s'agit de faire plus qu'attention, » dit le directeur. « Le Ministère est très sévère avec les cas d'Animagus non déclarés. Vous risquez beaucoup. »  
  
La porte s'ouvrit subitement et professeur McGonagall apparut dans l'entrée, suivie par Severus qui tenait sa tête basse, jouant avec ses mains derrière son dos.  
  
« LUI AUSSI! » cria-t-elle, pointant le Serpentard du doigt.  
  
« Oui, Minerva, je sais, » dit calmement le professeur, ajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.  
  
« C'est impossible! » déclara Sirius. « *Lui*! Il n'a pas la capacité mentale pour être un Animagus! »  
  
« C'est toi qui me surprend le plus, Black! » siffla Severus, ses joues prenant une belle teinte rosée, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. « Je suis sûr que le Myope à du passer une éternité à te montrer ça! Et avoir une taupe comme professeur et une personnalité comme la tienne, on voit bien comment tu a abouti en chien! »  
  
Sirius se rua sur le Serpentard et ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le plancher.  
  
« Stupéfix! » crièrent les deux professeurs, immobilisant les deux adversaires.  
  
Le directeur contourna son bureau et pointa sa baguette vers les deux jeunes hommes, Sirius figé par dessus Severus, un de ses poings prêt à s'abattre sur lui pendant que son autre main tenait fermement le col du Serpentard.  
  
« Finite Incantatem, » dit-il doucement, arrêtant les effets du sort de pétrification.  
  
Sirius tomba sur Severus.  
  
« Je sais que je suis confortable mais dégage immédiatement, sale cabot, » articula le Serpentard.  
  
« Excuse moi mais qui t'a dit que tu étais confortable, abruti? »  
  
« ARRÊTEZ! » vociféra le professeur de métamorphose.  
  
Un silence inconfortable envahit la pièce.  
  
« Ceci est ce qu'il faut éviter à tout prix, » raconta professeur Dumbledore. « Vous devez vous soutenir car avoir ce virus peut devenir une tache très lourde. Briser les contacts avec les filles et même certains amis trop curieux, pour commencer, à aucun moment se laisser emporter par la joie où même la colère, comme vous venez de la faire monsieur Black, car vous vous transformerez immédiatement et mettrez votre statut en danger. Surtout vous, Rémus. Si vous êtes découvert, le Ministère me forcera de vous expulser, vous le savez bien. Et comme je sais que vous ne tenez absolument pas à retourner chez vos parents... »  
  
Le professeur laissa traîner sa phrase en voyant le teint pâle du jeune loup-garou. Severus le fixait suspicieusement. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas que ce qu'était le Griffondor.  
  
« Vous devrez rester ensemble à tout prix, » continua-t-il. « Pas nécessairement rester ensemble tout le temps, mais garder des contacts. Si l'un d'entre vous se fait découvrir, vous êtes tous en danger et vous risquez l'expulsion. »  
  
Sirius lança un regard noir au Serpentard qui se tenait près du mur. Celui- ci fixa Sirius jusqu'à temps que celui ci détourne son regard pour regarder le professeur. Severus roula ses yeux.  
  
« Si des problèmes commencent à apparaître, nous vous isolerons dans un autre dortoir et vous serez tous ensemble, évidemment, » dit professeur McGonagall. « Et, je le répète, vous devez vous supporter à tout prix. Il y a bien longtemps, une jeune femme plus vielle et expérimenté que vous atteinte de ce virus pendant un an et demi s'est suicidée car elle n'en pouvait plus d'être isolée de cette manière. »  
  
« Ce virus atteint votre système immunitaire et vous attraperez facilement des microbes, je pense, » dit le directeur. « J'avertirais madame Pomfresh de votre situation et elle pourra vous aider un peu. »  
  
La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et un élève essoufflé apparut dans l'entrée. C'était un Serpentard dans son année finale, blond au yeux bleus glacés, un teint d'une pâleur immaculée et une belle carrure.  
  
« Professeur... j'ai un GROS problème! » affirma-t-il, semblant agacé.  
  
Minerva McGonagall se retourna vivement vers le directeur, ses yeux aussi gros qu'ils pouvaient devenir. Elle devint très vite aussi rouge qu'une tomate.  
  
« UN AUTRE? » cria-t-elle.  
  
Le jeune homme lui lança un regard choqué.  
  
« Monsieur Malefoy, c'est que tous les élèves présents ont le même problème que vous, » expliqua professeur Dumbledore très vite. « Dites nous ce qui c'est passé, s'il vous plait. »  
  
Lucius fronça des sourcils et lança un regard circulaire dans la pièce, s'arrêtant sur Severus.  
  
« Je suis descendu dans la salle commune des Serpentards et Rogue se préparait à sortir, » commença-t-il. « Il y avait... de la poussière bleue qui traînait un peu partout dans la pièce. Je me suis installé près du feu pour lire le journal avant de descendre pour le déjeuner, la poussière me faisait éternuer un peu puis... puis... Narcissa Black m'a sauté au cou et je me suis transformé et elle s'est évanouie. »  
  
Le professeur sourit.  
  
« Bien, » dit-il. « Messieurs, vous pouvez partir, je vais expliquer tout ceci à monsieur Malefoy. Minerva, je pense que mademoiselle Black se trouve toujours étendue dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Pouvez vous, s'il vous plait, aller lui effacer la mémoire? »  
  
« Et je peux savoir ce qu'elle a vue, la pauvre enfant? » grommela Minerva, les mains sur les hanches, fixant Lucius.  
  
« Non, c'est mon affaire personnelle, professeur! » dit-il strictement.  
  
« Plus maintenant, jeune homme! » dit-elle, l'empoignant à deux mains.  
  
Un nuage de poussière bleue, du Métamorphagus, éclata autour du jeune homme, aveuglant tout le monde. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, un cri de surprise s'échappa de tout le monde. Se tenant au milieu de son uniforme complètement déchiré, se trouvait Lucius Malefoy sous la forme d'un immense tigre du Bengale qui affichait un air pas très commode, fusillant le professeur McGonagall du regard.  
  
Un grognement sourd fit écho dans la salle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
^_^ Voilà pour l'instant! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je serais éternellement reconnaissante!  
  
Et vous pouvez maintenant aller sur mon blog pour avoir de mes nouvelles et sur les fics et tout et tout. L'adresse est dans ma bio! 


	3. Conflit et Désagréments

Je suis VIVANTE oO  
  
Chapitre 3 : Conflit et Désagréments  
  
« Et en quoi te transformes-tu, Snivellus? » demanda James, marchant avec le reste des Maraudeurs à travers un long couloir, présentement vide, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle.  
  
« Tu as pris le temps de considérer l'idée que j'allais te le dire? » siffla le Serpentard, marchant le plus loin possible d'eux. « Il faut dire qu'il te manque quelque chose entre les deux oreilles alors. »  
  
« Laisse moi deviner, » maugréa Patmol, les mains dans les poches, marchant calmement avec ses amis. « Une chauve-souris! »  
  
« Crétin. »  
  
« Et si on te poussais sur une fille pour découvrir, hein? » suggéra James, donnant un coup d'œil furtif vers Sirius, un sourire au lèvres.  
  
« Vous seriez évidemment démasqué aussi, par ce que si vous croyez que je vais me taire, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil bien profondément. Si je tombe, je vous entraîne avec moi. »  
  
« Et vice-versa! » lança presque joyeusement Peter, traînant derrière Rémus qui suivait la conversation sans s'en mêler.  
  
Severus dévisagea le garçon de petite taille un long moment puis se mit a marcher plus vite tendis qu'un groupe de première année arrivaient d'un chemin qui bifurquait dans le leur.  
  
« Je suis certain que ta mère serait très fière de toi si elle savait ce qui t'arrivait, » murmura Sirius à l'oreille du Serpentard avant de reculer au niveau de ses amis.  
  
Le sang de Severus se glaça et il s'arrêta brusquement, se retournant vers le Griffondor au cheveux noirs. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais ne répliqua rien tout de suite, un tourbillon de question envahissant son esprit.  
  
Non, ce n'est pas possible, il ne sait pas. Il ne sait rien, pensa-t-il. Ce n'est qu'un idiot.  
  
« Je suis incapable de te dire que c'est sûrement pareille chez toi puisque tout le monde sait que tu habites chez ton petit copain maintenant, » répliqua-t-il finalement. « Ils te détestent tellement qu'ils t'on foutu a la porte, c'est bien ça? »  
  
« Non, je suis parti de mon plein grés, » dit Black froidement. « Et James n'est pas mon petit copain. »  
  
« Tiens, il ne rigole plus, le Griffondor! Aurai-je trouvé un point faible? »  
  
« Toi non plus tu n'as pas trouvé ça bien drôle quand j'ai mentionné ta mère! Quoi? Tu caches un autre secret? Allez, dis-le nous, on finira par le découvrir tôt où tard, comme la forme que tu prends en te transformant! » répliqua Sirius sur un ton plus fort, cachant terriblement mal que le Serpentard commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.  
  
« Allez Potter, il embrasse bien ton petit copain? » continua Severus, marchant toujours un peu en avant d'eux, se retournant de temps en temps, un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres.  
  
« Je te dis qu'il n'est pas mon petit copain! » dit James, prenant sa baguette en main, sentant que son meilleur ami était près de faire une bêtise.  
  
« Ah, c'est vrai, tu as une préférence pour les sang-de-bourbes comme Evans. Black doit en avoir le cœur brisé. »  
  
« Rogue, c'en est assez! Tais-toi avant que je te- » cria Sirius, ses mains formant des poings.  
  
« Que quoi? » interrompit Severus, très heureux d'avoir trouvé un sujet qui énervait très visiblement le garçon qu'il détestait le plus. « Tu sais, je pense que j'ai tout deviné. Tes parents t'on mis dehors par ce qu'ils n'acceptaient pas le fait que tu suis attiré par Potter? Il est vrai que tu as un goût douteux- »  
  
« TAIS-TOI, CONNARD! » vociféra Sirius. « Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles! Tu cherches tout le temps quelque chose qui me ferait réagir, c'est comme si c'était ton seul but dans la vie! Tu me cherches un défaut quand toi, t'es l'être le plus détestable de la planète! Tu traînes seul par ce que personne ne te supporte, tu ne visites jamais ta famille par ce qu'il y a évidemment quelque chose de pas correct dans ce coin là, tu vas aboutir du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui comme tous les morveux de ton espèce! T'es juste jaloux par ce que moi j'ai des amis de qui dépendre et une vie saine devant moi! »  
  
Et c'est à ce moment que Severus craqua, incapable de rester impassible devant tout ce qu'il disait. Lui dire qu'il était du genre à s'agenouiller devant Voldemort était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. I fit volte face, lui empoigna à deux mains sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur, lui faisant échapper tous ses livres. Mais le Griffondor se débattit farouchement et ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol devant un groupe d'étudiants de troisième année. Cette fois ci, c'était Severus qui était prêt à donner une raclée à son adversaire. Son poing heurta Sirius de plein fouet au visage.  
  
« RÉPÈTE SI TU L'OSE! » cria Severus, rouge de colère.  
  
Il arsena le jeune homme d'un autre coup de poing mais s'arrêta en voyant le regard que lui lançait le Griffondor.  
  
« Ne t'emporte pas! » murmura Sirius, essayant de retrouver son souffle. « Tes yeux... ils changent... tu vas te transformer... »  
  
Severus était incapable d'analyser les émotions qui défilaient dans les yeux de Sirius et en fut surpris. Il resta figé là, le regardant, essayant de comprendre pourquoi une telle angoisse l'avait pris. Il aurait mis sa main au feu que ce n'était pas juste par ce qu'il avait peur de se transformer.  
  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa main gauche qui lui tenait la gorge et remarqua que sa peau était, en effet, en train de changer de façon très bizarre. Sirius le fixait toujours. D'un bond il se releva, pris ses livres et disparut au tournant du prochain couloir. Le groupe de troisième année qui avait formé un demi-cercle autour des deux ennemis se dispersa peu à peu et les Maraudeurs furent laissés seuls.  
  
« Ses yeux... » murmura Sirius. « ... Ils étaient jaunes. »  
  
« Severus, tu devrais avoir honte! » se murmura-t-il à lui même une fois qu'il avait mis une distance considérable entre lui et le lieu où il avait failli se transformer. J'ai failli me transformer... devant lui, en plus.  
  
Il s'arrêta devant une fenêtre et pris le temps d'inspecter son reflet minutieusement avant de se remettre à marcher après avoir vu que ses traits physiques étaient redevenus normaux.  
  
Tu est déjà dans un assez grand pétrin comme ça, continua-t-il de se dire.  
  
« Hé bien, Rogue, » entendit-il une voix assez familière lui dire. « Ça c'était une belle petite surprise. Toi, animagus. »  
  
Il se retourna et vit que Lucius Malefoy était adossé au mur devant une fenêtre, regardant le paysage avec indifférence.  
  
« Donc on a le même problème, à ce que je vois, » continua-t-il. « De cette façon, on pourra peut être se connaître d'avantage... histoire de se soutenir quand quelque chose... tourne mal. »  
  
« De quoi parles-tu? » lui demanda Severus. Il ne fait vraiment pas de sens, ce gars. Il tourne complètement autour du pot.  
  
« Tu comprendras en temps et lieux, alors, » répondit le grand blond, un sourire sur les lèvres, se mettant à marcher tranquillement en sa direction.  
  
Il s'arrêta à son niveau assez proche de lui, lui lança un regard puis continua son chemin.  
  
Il me fait toujours sentir... bizarre, nota Severus, se frottant la tête.  
  
« J'ai tout le temps la folle envie de lui sauter à la gorge! » grommela Sirius, jetant ses livres sur la table.  
  
Remus lui lança un regard en coin et sourit, enjambant le banc en face de Patmol.  
  
« On a tous remarqué, » dit Peter, prenant place à côté du loup-garou.  
  
Sirius soupira, frottant sa joue meurtrie par ses coups répétitifs.  
  
« Mais, il faut dire qu'il t'a bien surpris, » dit James. « Il nous a tous bien surpris. »  
  
« Il ne le referas pas s'il tient à sa santé, » grommela Sirius. Surtout si il se remet à parler de ma sexualité...  
  
« Allez, Sirius, relaxe! » lui lança Peter. « Il ne savait même pas se qu'il disait. »  
  
Et si il savait très bien? pensa Patmol. Et si... mais non, lui, savoir, ce serait vraiment étrange. Non.  
  
Il jeta un regard vers James qui, comme Peter s'était mit à manger ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette. Il regarda la sienne, toujours confus par ce que le Serpentard lui avait dit, et ne se mit pas à manger. Il sentit quelqu'un lui frapper la jambe sous la table et leva les yeux vers Rémus, sachant très bien que c'était lui.  
  
« Ça va? » lui demanda-t-il, un regard véritablement concerné dans ses yeux couleur noisette.  
  
« Oui, » répondit Patmol en souriant.  
  
Au moi, il savait que ses amis ne l'abandonnerait pas, même si ils savaient son secret. Et pour le Serpentard... il pouvait bien aller se faire foutre avec ses commentaires.  
  
un petit review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez? Allez, s'il vous plait! 


End file.
